In the case of a focal plane shutter the shutter blade may operate with such a high speed that there arises a danger that at the end of its movement the shutter blade may strike a limiting member and spring back into the camera aperture thus causing irregular exposure at the end of the picture. In order to avoid this, until now the shutter member has been braked at the end of its movement or it has been anchored in position in order to prevent spring-back.
Furthermore, it has been found necessary at the end of the operation of the shutter blade to operate the contacts of the electrical circuit such as the X contact for operating the speed light device in synchronization with the total opening of the leading shutter blade or the trailing shutter blade signal switch for detecting the termination of the operation of the trailing shutter blade so as to control the winding motor.
Such contacts and the cams for operating the contacts are provided separately from the spring-back prevention means so that the number of the parts is necessarily large and their structure is significantly complicated.